Learning
by Harlett
Summary: — ¿Estás embarazada? — repitió incrédulo — Sakura, ¿como pudiste? — Bienvenido el milagro de la vida y a la maravillosa aventura de ser padres de un niño que sufre celos de una espada Epilogo Kiri [SuiSaku]


**LEARNING**

* * *

**by: Harlett**

¡Eh! ¡Qué yo tampoco me esperaba esta historia, caramba!

Esto en un inicio era un breve fragmento que incluiría en el capitulo final de mi otra historia: **Lifestyle**, sin embargo... para cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba 8 páginas en el Word y Oh, por Dios! ¿Por que no tengo esta facilidad para escribir siempre?  
Ya habría concluido todos mis fics e iniciado otros! Pero la vida no es así y la mente perturbada de una servidora, menos.

Así que esto terminó mejor como una historia aparte y como el Epilogo Oficial de **Kiri** (si, ya saben, también el otro fic SuiSaku que anda por allí) y el punto de unión de esta con **Lifestyle **de alguna manera~ See, esto es conocido comúnmente como un capitulo extra.  
**Ren** (el fanfic, no el niño xD) esta por ahí perdida en el espacio temporal de un mundo alternativo... jojo.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Suigetsu... ¿Dónde estás? (Y no, no creo que este atado y amordazado en el armario de Kishimoto para uso personal, ese es Sasuke **xD**)**

* * *

ºOº

_Aprendiendo a crecer,  
aprendiendo a enseñar,  
aprendiendo a valorar,  
aprendiendo a defender,  
aprendiendo a vivir,  
aprendiendo a ser una familia..._

ºOº

Vio a su pequeño niño en lo alto de un árbol, reposando tranquilamente en una rama y dejando que la digestión del almuerzo hiciera lo suyo en su pancita. Ren estaba medio dormido y cabeceando peligrosamente desde esa altura.

En estos momentos se encontraban en una pequeña aldea que se dedicaba a vender hierbas medicinales a los viajeros y ya llevaban allí sus buenos tres meses sin mayores problemas y sin ser identificados.

Sakura estaba aprovechando para aprender cuanto podía de la herbolaría de ese lugar y él… bueno, él no tenía mucho en que ocuparse en un lugar tan rural y pacifico como ese. Se había visto en la necesidad incluso de trabajar la tierra o arrancar hierbas. Su sonrisa creció aún más cuando pensó que nunca se había vislumbrado haciendo cosas tan mundanas como hacer la cosecha cuando sus entrenamientos jamás habían ido por ese rumbo.

Exhaló un poco, tomo un sorbo de su té en el humilde comedor de su casa, con el brazo apoyado en la mesa dejo descansar su mentón en su mano mientras veía a través de la ventana como su hijo seguía allí arriba. Ren había cogido la mala costumbre de irse a trepar a los árboles como pequeño simio. Su hijo se la podía pasar horas allí sin hacer absolutamente nada. Usualmente bajaba para comer o ir al baño, aunque algunas veces ni para eso...

Recordó la vez que su mujer encontró al encanto de niño haciendo de la pis desde la rama... Ren no bajo toda la noche del árbol por el miedo que le tenía a su madre. Pero Suigetsu estaba algo conforme con ver a su hijo allí trepado, cuando menos podía ver donde estaba y que hacía. Cuando el niño no estaba alli serenamente, era mal presagio, estaría quién sabe en donde, haciendo quién sabe qué a quién sabe quién y eso significaba muchos problemas, Ren cuando quería era peor que un dolor en el trasero...

Suigetsu sonrió nostálgico al ver a la distancia su carita rebosante de paz.

Nunca lo admitiría pero ver su faz tan tranquila y serena, ajeno a los problemas del mundo y de los pecados de sus padres, lo hacían ser feliz. Es cierto que se sentía un poco culpable a la vida a la que había orillado a su vástago y a su mujer pero no cambiaría esto por nada, aunque fuera algo egoísta por su propia felicidad.

Cerró los ojos dejando que el ruido del follaje mecido por la brisa veraniega hiciera lo suyo y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, rememorando viejos tiempos.

ºO°O°O°O°

Respiraba con dificultad.

Se paso la mano por la boca para limpiarse la sangre por el labio partido, más al frente pudo divisar la silueta femenina de la kunoichi quién tenía que apoyarse de los escombros para poder ponerse de pie, su situación no era mejor a la de él.

Ya llevaban cuando menos dos horas tratando de matarse el uno al otro pero no hacían más que aplazar su agonía. Suigetsu tenía que reconocer que lo que más le dolía no eran precisamente sus heridas y el par de costillas rotas que tenía ya, si no el hecho que no podía tomar la resolución de ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas. Cuando menos tener el valor de aceptar que no quería que esto acabara ya...

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar más cuando de improviso se vio obligado a esquivar una patada que despedazo el piso donde antes estaba ocupando. Sakura apenas si podía mantenerse consciente pero seguía combatiendo como una posesa sin voluntad propia. Suigetsu sabía que era lo que reinaba en su mente: continuar la batalla, hacer que él cumpliera su promesa y olvidarse del dolor que tenía en el pecho.

A sabiendas que podría arrepentirse profundamente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer en caso que se equivocara, se arriesgo. Tomo a su espada con las fuerzas que quedaban y se dirigió hacia Sakura, esta solo espero a que él asestará el golpe final como se imagino. Ella sintió el filo de la cuchilla rebanar el aire cerca de su cuello y cerro los ojos pensado que era el inevitable final a la contienda, sin embargo, no fue así.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el hueco que tenía la espada en su borde sirvió para aprisionarle su cuello contra el muro de atrás y ella quedo literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y la respiración agitada, vio como Suigetsu se posiciono frente a ella sin intención de soltarla.

— No sé tú… — trato de hablar él, pero con la garganta reseca su voz sonaba áspera y en un tono apenas audible — pero yo estoy cabreado de todo este maldito asunto... pero... principalmente, estoy cansado de tu actitud. ¡Maldita sea! — grito con la voz ronca casi desesperado — ¡Si vas a matarme hazlo de una puñetera vez! —

Sakura no respondió nada, muy sorprendida, muy cansada, muy consternada… no respondió. Entonces escucho algo cercano a una risita burlona provenir del chico. Suigetsu se burlaba amargamente de si mismo.

— No tienes idea... de cómo te odio... en estos momentos... — agrego él falto de aire. Liberó a Sakura de su espada y dejo caer su arma al piso y él también de rodillas. Sakura siguió recargada en el muro mirando al chico en el suelo. — Solo tú eres la única que puede ponerme en un estado así, es patético, pasan los años y es lo mismo conmigo… A que soy un idiota, ¿eh? — sonrió amargamente con la voz un poco quebrada pasándose una mano por el rostro de forma desesperada. — Ni siquiera soy capaz de cumplir mi propia promesa… —

Y entonces… una… dos… tres lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sakura yendo a parar al piso. Ella se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta quedar en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho y ella ocultaba su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Como si de sí no se sintiera fatal, el chico vio frente a sí a Sakura comenzando a llorar.

Houzuki volvió a sonreír. También pasaba el tiempo y Sakura seguía siendo una llorona.

— Yo no quería irme… yo no quería… — sollozaba — ¡Quería quedarme contigo! ¡Hubiera preferido estar en Kiri que vivir todo este tiempo lejos de ti! ¡Evitar todo esto! — Sakura seguía llorando angustiada, quejándose, renegando, desahogándose; hasta que sintió que Suigetsu posaba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza para reconfortarla y dejaba que se apoyara sobre su pecho.

— No soy el único haciendo el ridículo en el campo de batalla, ne. — comento agriamente.

Dejo que ella llorara en su pecho mientras él no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza. Inclino su cabeza y olfateo su cabello un rato.

— Sakura… — le llamo después de un rato de pensarlo — quizás... esto aún podría funcionar. — Ella volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos — Esta ya no es nuestra batalla… —

— N-no puedo dejarlos… ¡No puedo irme y dejarlos...! —

— Te lo dije antes, yo ya no dejaría que te apartaras de mi otra vez… — dijo con tal convicción que a Sakura le dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver tal determinación en sus ojos.

— ¡Sakura-san! —

Ambos chicos voltearon al unisono al escuchar la voz de Sai quién apareció de entre los escombros, todo herido y sucio. El pelinegro entorno los ojos al ver al susodicho enemigo demasiado cerca de Sakura, pensando en cualquier otro escenario menos el que era en verdad. Suigetsu soltó a Sakura con la firme convicción de llevar a cabo su plan.

— Sakura, déjame hacerte otra promesa para sustituir la otra — comento mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su arma, ahora encarando a Sai — No volveré a dejar que te aparten de mí… lo juró. —

No hizo falta que Sai y Suigetsu cruzaran golpe alguno: un estruendo de alguna batalla imposibilito la vista por un instante con la polvareda que soltó. Cuando Sai trató de ubicar a la pareja, estos ya se habían desaparecido.

Habían escapado, en plena batalla habían dado la espalda a los suyos.

º º º

Sakura seguía sin asimilar muy bien que ocurría, aún tenía las palabras de Suigetsu en su mente. Para cuando reaccionó no supo bien donde estaban ni cuando tiempo había pasado desde su breve charla. El ruido de la batalla no se escuchaba ya y era de noche. Vio a Suigetsu a su lado, recargado en un tronco, exhausto por cargarla a ella y a su arma. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que habían huído. No pudo evitar sentir pánico ante lo que habían hecho, sus responsabilidades para su aldea, la confianza de sus amigos, los había abandonado cuando más la necesitaban

Pero ella se había dejado hacer. Se había dejado llevar por Suigetsu, por que había considerado sus palabras. Sin embargo, aún estaba a tiempo de volver con los suyos. Dejarlo a él y regresar a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Ver que había pasado con sus amigos, con la Villa, con su mentora, con Naruto y Sasuke...

Se puso de pie con dificultad no apartando la vista de el chico albino quién solo la miraba de reojo, incapaz de moverse del agotamiento, con el temor en sus ojos violetas al pensar que ella se iría. Ella solo tenía en mente la obligación de volver atrás de vuelta a su aldea, tenía que dar marcha atrás, tenía que alejarse de él… pero para asombro de su propia lógica ella se acerco más a él: pudo más su deseo por olvidarse de todo y estar con él como alguna vez se lo había planteado en su infancia. Se acerco poco a poco y le tomo de una mano donde él tenía unos cortes y sin mediar palabra ella comenzó a curarle con su chakra. Apenas si era capaz de mantenerse en pie y allí estaba ayudándole de todas formas…

— Eres rara… — murmuró él

Ella solo atino a sonreír tímidamente.

º º º

Y así fue como ellos dejaron atrás todo e iniciaron una nueva vida. Lamentablemente cayo un gran peso sobre sus cabezas tras sus acciones. Así fue como iniciaron su viaje, tratando de acostumbrarse; sobreviviendo pero recuperando el tiempo perdido que se les había arrebatado hace años. La chispa brotó nuevamente, como si nunca hubieran sido separados, las heridas se cerraban.

Siempre trataban de pasar desapercibidos, cuidadosos de no llamar la atención demasiado, cambiando un poco sus apariencias aunque era un poco complicado con sus facciones y la enorme espada que solía cargar siempre él, yendo de un lado a otro, ocupándose de diversas labores para mantenerse. Algunas veces Sakura se ocupaba como médico y otras Suigetsu fungía como Caza Recompensas para obtener dinero fácil como el solía decir.

Y entonces…

— ¡Suigetsu! — un día de pronto Sakura, saliendo apuradamente del baño, le despertó con semejante grito como si él hubiera hecho algo muy muy malo y a decir verdad, sí lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? — contesto medio dormido, restregándose los ojos.

— ¡E-Estoy embarazada! — grito nuevamente con cierto pánico en su voz esperando alguna reacción de su pareja. Sorprendentemente no la hubo. — Estoy embarazada... — repitió pensando que no le había escuchado.

— ¿Y? Esas cosas pasan cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen lo que nosotros todos los días y… —

— Suigetsu , ¿me escuchaste bien? —

— Si, mujer, sí. Son cosas que pasan… Así que ahora déjame dormir — y se volvió a acomodar entre sus mullidas cobijas — mañana seguimos hablando… —

Sakura se quedo en blanco allí plantada a media alcoba sin saber que hacer. Acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada y él no le importaba. Caramba, ¿ella estaría exagerando con todo esto del repentino embarazo? De repente Suigetsu casi brinco de la cama cuando por fin su mente hizo click e incluso Sakura pego un brinco del susto.

— ¿Estás embarazada? — repitió incrédulo mirándola con los ojos tan grandes como platos. Cuando trato de bajar de la cama se enredo con las sábanas y cayo al piso todo enredado — Sakura, ¿como pudiste? —

Bien, Sakura ciertamente no sabía si enfadarse por tremenda estupidez que había dicho o reír por la cara de circunstancias que tenía su rostro, se veía más pálido que de costumbre.

Al ver que ella no agregaba nada más Suigetsu caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro y murmuraba cosas, ignorando el hecho que aún traía las sábanas enredadas en los pies.

— ¿Segura que estás embarazada? —

La mirada amenazadora que ella le dirigió se lo confirmo. De un instante a otro el joven comenzó a sacar las pocas pertenencias que los acompañaban en sus viajes y empezó a empacar, casi olvidando que seguía en bermudas.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto contrariada.

— Tenemos que irnos, cuanto antes. — le respondió.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Qué ocurre? —

— ¿Por qué crees? ¡Estás embarazada, Sakura! Tenemos que arreglar este problema ahora mismo, tenemos que solucionarlo de una vez. ¿Por que no te cuidaste para evitar esto? — mascullaba mientras buscaba quién sabe que por debajo de la cama.

Sakura se quedo helada. Por un momento pensó que Suigetsu no había recibido bien la noticia ¿Descuidos? Bueno, si, por eso resulto embarazada cuando no estaba en sus planes dar a luz a una nueva vida y con su particular forma de vivir no era precisamente una de sus mayores ilusiones. ¿Pero entonces eso quería decir que Suigetsu no quería al niño que se estaba formando en sus entrañas? ¿Encontrarle una solución dijo?

— S-Suigetsu… ¿A dónde piensas que vayamos? — pregunto nerviosa y asustada, pasándose una mano por su vientre aún plano.

Suigetsu no podría referirse a uno de esos lugares para detener el embarazo ¿o si? No estaría insinuando que deseaba que ella abortara, ¿verdad?

— ¡Suigetsu, respóndeme! — demando casi histérica.

— Demonios, Sakura — se quejo el albino cuando asomo su cabeza de debajo de la cama con una sandalia en la mano y sobándose su frente tras darse un golpazo con el borde de la cama cuando ella dio el grito — Guarda silencio, mujer, antes que llegue el encargado y nos saque a patadas de aquí por despertar a los vecinos — De pronto vio a la chica allí parada, nerviosa y con las manos en su vientre como protegiendo a su niño de una amenaza inexistente. Frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué te pasa? —

— ¿Que qué me pasa? Pues me pasa que estoy embarazada, lo siento mucho si no estaba en tus planes, ¡pero lo estoy! Y si a ti no te importa o te asusta esto, pues a mi si me importa y no dejaré que nada le pase a mi bebé. ¡Ni tú ni nadie le pondrá un dedo encima! —

— ¿Que rayos…? — Suigetsu parpadeo una y otra vez de pura consternación, no entendía por que tanto drama ¿serían los inevitables cambios de humor? — Oye, tranquilízate… haber, ven acá y siéntate, necesitas calmarte… —

Trato de acercarse a ella para sentarla en la cama pero ella le aparto la mano y no dejo que la tocará.

— No soy tan débil como para necesitar tu ayuda. Yo sola puedo valerme por mi misma y por el niño. No tendrás que preocuparte por nosotros… — le decía con ironía.

Suigetsu puso los ojos en blanco y se masajeaba la cien, armándose de paciencia.

— Ya lo sé — suspiro pesadamente — ¿Cuándo he dicho que eres débil? ¡Pegas más duro que una mula! ¡Carambas! ¡Nunca he dudado que seas una enclenque! Pero aquí a cuando menos unos 6 meses más adelante, no serás capaz de hacer gran cosa sin mi, lo apuesto. — Sakura abrió mucho los ojos cuando escucho eso 'De aquí a 6 meses?' — ¡Es más! — continuó él — No creo que seas capaz de pasar por esa misma puerta de lo regordeta que te vas a poner para esa fecha —

Sakura reprimió la inmensa necesidad de golpearle en el rostro tras escuchar lo de regordeta, pero la necesidad de saber que planeaba Suigetsu le gano y espero ansiosa a que él terminar de hablar…

— Así que tenemos que movernos cuanto antes, bueno... ahora que aún puedes moverte sin mucho problema. En unos cuantos meses será algo complicado, sin olvidar lo riesgoso… ¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevas encinta? — pregunto él mirándola de reojo y posando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de ella y pensando un poco.

Oh, por Dios. Sakura quería llorar, quería gritar, quería reír de alegría al pensar lo estúpida que había sido pensando que Suigetsu había tomado todo mal ¡pero no! El bobo estaba haciendo planes a futuro, estaba pensando lo mejor para ellos y ella imaginándose lo peor de él.

— Hey, Sakura — Suigetsu la saco de su feliz momento mental — Te pregunte que cuanto tiempo llevas así. Dios, no sé nada de esto — comento frustrado cuando acaricio el vientre de la chica antes de apartarse de ella. Repentinamente sintió como Sakura lo abrazaba fuertemente con gran cariño cosa que lo consterno por un instante cuando ella hundió su rostro en su pecho con una gran sonrisa de felicidad — O-oye… Sakura, ¿Te sientes bien? — y entonces PAFF!

Suigetsu cayo al piso tras un tremendo puñetazo que ella le propino en la mejilla.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa el día de hoy? — bramó de muy mal humor. Sabía que el embarazo y esos días del mes trastornaban a niveles insospechados la mente de una mujer, ¡pero esto era el colmo!

— ¡Eso es por decir decirme gorda! —

— Corrección, mujer. Dije que te pondrás gorda y admítelo, tengo razón. — algo en la mirada fulminante que le envió Sakura le indico que era mejor dejar ese delicado punto a un lado antes que ella le golpeara con la cama o la mesa. — Mira, si querías mantener tu figura durante más tiempo, hubieras sido más precavida… —

— ¿Precavida? — siseo ella con un tremendamente peligroso tic en su ojo. Es cierto, Suigetsu pensaba que todo esto era descuido de ella — ¿Con que soy descuidada, ne? ¿Y tú te crees que estoy embarazada por arte de magia o qué? Crees que esto… — señalando su vientre — ¿fue por obra del espíritu santo? ¿Qué yo solita lo logre? —

— Joder, ¿que chiste habría en eso? — comento con sorna él cuando se puso de pie y se acerco a ella nuevamente — Que habría de divertido con el milagro de la vida, ¿verdad? — le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en su carita. — Pero si estas encinta fueron tus descuidos… — se defendió a la par que esquivaba otro puñetazo.

— Como se te ocurre decir eso? — se quejo indignada — ¿Y tú qué? ¡La protección era para ambos! —

— Vamos Sakura, tu me la ponías difícil. Tu siempre fuiste la descuidada y yo solo fui una pobre e inocente víctima. Que querías de mí si TODAS las noches dormimos juntos, compartíamos la cama juntos, el colchón, el futon, el piso, lo que fuera… ¿Que esperabas que hiciera cuando estaba a solas contigo? —

La cara de Sakura se puso roja y casi le salió humo por las orejas.

— Tu fuiste la descuidada… — le susurraba al oído tentadoramente mientras con su dedo seguía el contorno de su rostro, dejando que su altura hiciera mella en la pequeña figura de ella. Sintió un escalofrío en todo su ser al sentir como él respiraba muy cerca de su oído. — Por esos sonrojos, por estos labios que soltaban esos gemidos y esos suspiros… y también... por no cerrar las piernas cuando debías y… —

PAFF

Lo siguiente que supo Suigetsu fue que estaba tirando en el piso con el dolor más grande que un hombre puede sufrir al ser golpeado su orgullo y hablando de orgullo literalmente... o lo que le quedaba, por que tenía las manos entre las piernas y el aire se le había ido.

— Creo que no soy la única que debería de mantener las piernas cerradas, ¿verdad? — sonrió con prepotencia la kunoichi tras darle una patada justo en medio de las piernas al pobre hombre.

— E-está bien… — decía en un tono como si estuviera agonizando — esa me lo merezco… Maldita, Sakura... pero de todos modos me las vas a pagar —

Suigetsu pensó para sus adentros que se alegraba que Sakura estuviera ya embarazada, después de semejante golpe, dudaba que su _amiguito_ volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Y tampoco es que ella estuviera preocupada por la amenaza de Suigetsu ¿Quién podría temer de alguien que estaba retorciéndose como gusano en el piso por tener el orgullo magullado? Ella paso sobre él con toda dignidad olvidándose como por arte de magia todo el enojo, frustración y miedo que había sentido hasta hace unos minutos. ¡Ah, las maravillas de los cambios de humor! Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se paso sus manos por su abdomen de forma distraída.

— Oye… — alcanzo a escuchar ella. Al voltear miro como con grandes esfuerzos Suigetsu se arrastraba hasta ella por el piso y con las fuerzas que le quedaban trataba de subir al colchón, fallando miserablemente, así que no le quedo de otra que quedarse arrodillado junto a ella. Entonces él se quedo mirándola fijamente, analizándola por un rato y entonces hablo — ¿No me digas que habías creído que yo no quería al niño? — pregunto seriamente.

Sakura se sintió tan culpable y nerviosa ante la mirada inquisitoria de él en esta ocasión, que de la verguenza no pudo soportar verle a la cara y sus manos retorcían los pliegues de su ropa de dormir.

— Sakura — ella no volteo a verle — Sakura, mírame. — demando — Ahora. —

Ella trago saliva e hizo caso. Él seguía manteniendo esa fuerte mirada y sintió como su estomago se revolvía de la culpa que le carcomía. Pero no duro mucho su enojo y él tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

— Francamente no me esperaba esto. Ni tú. Míranos, no estamos en la mejor de las situaciones como para sustentar a alguien más a como vivimos, pero… tampoco significa que no hubiera pensado en tener una familia contigo —

Sakura sonrió tímidamente. Era dichosa, muy dichosa de saber lo que el pensaba sobre esto.

— Pero estoy asustada… No creo que este fuera un buen momento para criar un hijo… —

— Date cuenta, mujer ¿Cuándo crees que sería un buen momento? ¿Tú crees que llegaría algún día en que eso fuera posible en nuestras vidas tal y como son? — Ella negó con la cabeza — ¿Lo ves? Vamos, Sakura. Hemos estado haciendo durante años y nunca nos han pillado ni por un pelo. Con esto solo significa que tendremos que hacerlo mucho mejor, aunque ahora será un poco más complicado, pero es todo. No es imposible. — explicaba de modo que hasta una niña de 5 años podría entender con el afán de quitarle malas ideas a la pelirosada.

— Siento mucho por preocuparte. —

— Ya me acostumbre, siempre lo haces. Eres una idiota —

Ella se puso de pie para ayudarle, pues por lo visto él seguía sin poder ponerse en pie por si mismo, sus piernas aún le temblaban.

— Y bueno — comentaba disimuladamente — tendrás que compensarme mi preocupación de algún modo… Tienes que arreglar el daño emocional que sufrí cuando pensaste que no aceptaría mi paternidad — decía fingidamente herido mientras tiraba inocentemente de la ropa de ella dejando entrever su piel.

— ¡Ah, no! — objetó ella indignada. Soltó a Suigetsu y este fue a parar al piso otra vez sin ser capaz de sostenerse. — ¡Nada de eso, ni hablar, no señor! — grito mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si se protegiera así misma y se alejaba de él.

— Sakura, por favor… —

— ¡No! Eres un bruto, Suigetsu. Y no dejare que dañes a este bebé — dicho eso se fue a encerrar al baño con llave.

Suigetsu dejo caer la cabeza en el mullido colchón evitando gritar de desesperación. Francamente se las iba a ver mal en los meses venideros, no solo por soportar los cambios de humor de su querida Sakura, si no que aparte no podría desahogarse del estrés teniendo sexo con ella.

El niño aún no llegaba al mundo y ya le estaba causando problemas…

Esa noche decidió que eso de la paternidad, apestaba…

º º º

Deambularon mucho durante los primeros 4 meses de gestación de ella. Aún le era sencillo andar de un lado a otro sin mucho esfuerzo e incluso su barriguita no se distinguía mucho. A partir del 5º mes iniciaron un largo viaje a un país muy lejano, el País del los Lagos, en pro de pasarse una larga estadía en aquel lugar por lo que restaba del embarazo y no hubiera riesgo de ser encontrados.

Sakura había dejado de trabajar como doctora para no levantar sospechas en el lugar así que se mantenía como simple ama de casa y Suigetsu se había encargado de los gastos ocupándose como simple pescador, cosa que no le desagradaba del todo pero tampoco le satisfacía. Pero tenían que mantener la fachada otro buen tiempo. Era una gran ciudad comerciante, donde la gente iba por provisiones que eran llevadas en los grandes naves y barcas desde diversos puntos, era un lugar demasiado pacifico donde la gente no requería de los servicios de Ninjas ni nada por el estilo. La gente siempre estaba muy ocupada en sus asuntos como para prestar atención a una joven pareja.

Sin embargo, el niño no se hizo esperar para preocupación de ambos. Sakura tuvo un parto prematuro apenas si llegando al 8º mes.

La llegada al mundo del pequeño Ren fue toda una algarabía casera. Sakura entro en labor en su propia casa y un consternado Suigetsu se quedo en blanco ante la anticipación del suceso. Lo único que atino a hacer fue ir con la vecina, tocar la puerta y decirle que su mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz… Si, estaba medio ido de la mente con los nervios pero no estaba completamente estúpido, la vecina era la partera.

Fue obligado a estar en su pequeña sala de su humilde hogar, mientras escuchaba los dificultades que tenía Sakura por parir en su alcoba. Se prometía que eso del embarazo no se volvería a repetir, francamente. Sus manos estaban sudando ¡y apostaba que él lucía más pálido que de costumbre!

Y entonces… el llanto.

Gracias a Dios por lo visto el día iba a acabar bien y para rematar, se soltó una tremenda tormenta sobre la ciudad esa noche.

Y para que quedara para la posteridad, tras ese agobiante día, Suigetsu sintió como nunca antes el pavor y la impotencia, incluso peor que en su tierna niñez.

Es cierto que vigilando el sueño de Sakura, quién estaba exhausta y abrazaba a su bebé, él no cabía de gusto al tenerlos a ambos sanos y salvos con él. Pero la sola idea de perderlos le llego como daga helada al alma amargando el momento. No había realmente sopesado las posibilidades de que llegará el día en que le quitarán a ambos.

Tomo al pequeño de entre el envoltorio de cobijas, ya habían decidido que se llamaría Ren, era una curiosa forma de combinar sus nombres. Vio a su bebé y sonrió.

Esa noche Suigetsu decidió que esa posible separación jamás sucedería...

º º º

Apenas si un mes después, la nueva familia salía apresuradamente de el País de los Lagos. Suigetsu se sentía apenado por tener a Sakura, en su sensible estado, iniciando una larga jornada con el bebé entre sus brazos, pero la situación lo requería.

Esa mañana Sakura regresaba de las compras en el mercado, cosa que había retomado apenas hace unos días, con la noticia que había visto ninjas de Konoha en la plaza principal. Suigetsu escucho que ella los había visto congregados allí, por lo visto tras desembarcar hace poco y regresaban de una misión por sus fachas. Ella estaba espantada por su presencia en la ciudad. Era la primera vez que ninjas de Konoha estaban tan cerca de ellos y lo peor del caso, decía, era que había reconocido a un par de ellos: uno era Sai y el otro, sin lugar a dudas, era Hyuuga Neji. El joven trato de calmarla, pero ni el mismo podía sentirse seguro al saber que un ninja adiestrado por Raíz, viejo amigo de ella y otro, dueño de una visión de 360º, estaban cerca.

Con toda la pena del mundo, pero tuvo que forzarla a abandonar ese lugar, cuando menos un mes antes de lo planeado.

Otra vez, esa noche, huían.

º º º

Tras esa ocasión ya habían pasado algunos años. Nunca la habían visto tan cerca de ser pillados como en ese día. Y si bien la preocupación de ser encontrados nunca desaparecería o los dejaría totalmente tranquilos, eso tampoco opaco esos momentos de familia.

Nunca habían imaginado que la tarea de criar a un niño fuera tan difícil e intrigante.

Tampoco que la singularidad con la que criaban al niño fuera un ejemplo a seguir. Y menos que el niño que tenían fuera normal del todo.

A veces el antiguo ninja de Kiri se preguntaba si la extraña forma de ser de su pequeño retoño tendría que ver con la vez que lo dejo caer de cabeza, cuando jugaba con él cuando era un bebé…

Ren siempre tenía la cara de estar aburrido, algunas veces parecía que se quedaba dormido con los ojos abiertos. Mal habito. Siempre daba la impresión de estar divagando, distraído, ausente y lejos de todos. Nunca se turbaba, nunca se sorprendía por lo visto, era muy reservado, muy tranquilo, muy sereno y muy pasivo. Suigetsu pensaba que más que un niño, él tenía por hijo a una tortuga ¡o peor aún! ¡Tenía a un Uchiha Sasuke!. Después como padres comprendieron que eso era malo, muy malo: Ren era un chiquillo muy perceptivo a pesar de todo, demasiado observador y curioso, sobre todo él era impulsivo y terco. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no desistía de ella y por su sigilosa forma de actuar, nunca se daban cuenta a donde se había ido o que travesura estaba haciendo. Más de una vez Suigetsu perdió a su hijo y más de una vez Sakura estuvo a punto de lincharlo por eso.

Se podía describir al niño como un pequeño ángel que cuando menos te lo esperes, te clavaría un puñal en la espalda. Si, para Suigetsu ese era su niño y no podía estar más orgulloso de él. Pero no tanto cuando conseguía poner a Sakura en su contra. El niño no tenía mucha labía pero tenia unos modos de hacer que la gente le creyera y le hiciera caso que no requería de palabras.

Como fuese, era agotador cuidar de él. Uno de los momentos más memorables que Ren puede tener fue cuando su padre le iba a enseñar a nadar. En el país de la Luna, en un riachuelo cercano al campamento que habían puesto para pasar la noche, esa vez su padre sin previo aviso y justo antes de empezar a cenar había decidido a enseñarle a nadar. Ren no contaba con más de 4 años y Suigetsu decía que ya se estaba pasando la hora. Él orgulloso padre tomo al niño del cuello de su playera como si se tratara de cualquier cosa y, para horror de la madre, arrojo al chiquillo al agua como si nada, alegando que siendo su hijo aprender a nadar por si solo sería algo natural. Sin embargo, ese cuento ni él como padre se lo creía, la única razón por la que había hecho eso fue para quedarse con la merienda del niño por que Sakura ya lo había castigado sin cenar por haber llevado a Ren a un bar de mala muerte durante la mañana, así que mientras Sakura iba por su niño quién trataba de no hundirse, Suigetsu aprovecho para comer. De todos modos recibiría una paliza, pero con el estomago lleno eso si.

º ° °

— Suigetsu — llamo Sakura cuando este, durante el desayuno unos meses después, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo quién estaba muy ocupado tratando de comer su cereal con leche con un tenedor, si, un tenedor. Su '_esposo_' ni siquiera le respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en quién sabe que cosa... hasta que Sakura le leyó la mente. — Suigetsu, ni se te ocurra hacer pasar a nuestro hijo por aquel '_tratamiento_' dental, por que de lo contrario yo te rompo tus dientes antes que permitir eso, ¿me escuchaste? —

Ren distinguió perfectamente como su padre trago saliva dificultosamente tras esas palabras y opto por hacer la retirada con cara de pocos amigos.

El chiquitín sonrió sombriamente a espaldas de su madre. A él nadie le iba a arreglar los dientes, ¡nadie!

º ° ° °

— Sakura ¿Has visto mi espada? —

— ¿No está en el lugar de siempre—

— Bajo nuestra cama no está —

— Ehm... ¿Has visto a Ren? —

— ¿Eh...? no, tampoco lo he visto. No me digas que... otra vez... ¿él? —

Ambos padres fueron inmediatamente a buscarlo y descubrieron entonces que, junto a la entrada principal, se encontraba tirada _**Kubikiri Houcho**_. No muy lejos de ella se encontraba Ren, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente si las miradas mataran la espada estaría ya muerta bajo las amedrentadoras miradas y pucheros infantiles que le dirigía el niño; claro, si es que tuviera vida el arma para comenzar.

Antes de que mediaran palabra alguna entre la guerra personal de su hijo con la espada, Ren se incorporo de un movimiento, le dio una patada a la espada y le mostró la lengua antes de irse muy digno hacia afuera.

— ¿Y ahora que bicho le ha pegado a este crío? — se extraño el padre al ir a recoger su espada del piso.

— No es la primera vez que hace esto — le recordaron. — Aunque a mi me sorprende más ver que Ren fue capaz de arrastrar tu espada el solo hasta este lugar... — murmuraba más para si misma que para Suigetsu

— ¡Es lo que no me explico! ¿Que tiene en contra de mi arma? —

Sakura rió por lo bajito al ver la exasperación en sus facciones — ¿No es obvio? Esta celoso... —

— No bromees... — El ojivioleta entorno los ojos sin creérsela — ¿Como puede estar celoso de mi arma? —

— Vamos, Suigetsu, tienes que admitirlo. Algunas veces pasas más tiempo con esa espada sobre tus hombros, que a tu propio hijo en tus brazos... —

º ° ° ° °

— ¿Porqué te has peleado a esos niños? —

Ren se quedo callado con la mirada gacha, sin siquiera responderle a su padre. Le dolía su panza y tenía moretones y raspones en la cara, pero lo que más le dolía era la vergüenza que hacía que le ardieran las orejas. Se mordió los labios por tener pena de hablar.

— Ren, te he preguntado algo. ¿Fuiste tú quién les ha pegado a esos niños? **—**

El solo movió la cabeza dándole a entender que sí.

— ¿Porqué? —

No respondió.

— Te pregunte que porqué lo has hecho — repitió de forma más enérgica.

Suigetsu se estaba molestando, cosa rara en él. Ren acababa de agarrarse a golpes con varios niños de la pequeña villa en la que estaban viviendo y eso no sería tan raro, si no fuera por que sabía bien que su hijo era un pacifista a más no poder, el tipo que ponía las dos mejillas y no arreglaba las cosas con violencia; si no fuera poco, su hijo había sido bastante rudo y más de una madre se había quejado de su salvaje comportamiento. Pero a Suigetsu eso le importaba un pepino si tenía a un bruto por hijo o no, si hubiera dejado tuerto a alguno de aquellos montoneros cobardes menos... Lo que le estaba molestando es por que su hijo no le tenía la confianza suficiente como para narrarle que había provocado eso.

**—** Dijeron que soy raro... — comenzó a hablar de improviso.

— No es la primera vez que te lo dicen y nunca habías reaccionado así. Así que eso no fue... —

Ren se relamió los labios y miro a su padre con algo de temor — Decían que mi mamá no era mi mamá... — Suigetsu arqueo una ceja de la sorpresa — Decían que ella y yo no nos parecemos — el niño comenzó a pasarse sus deditos en su cabello violeta y después se la paso por su cara magullada — Los ojos... el cabello... la piel... Que no teníamos nada en común... Ellos decían que ella no era mi mamá — a este punto Ren se aguanto las ganas de lloriquear por el coraje — Me decían que ella era una cualquiera que tú habías traído contigo nada más... Y por eso no era mi madre... —

Suigetsu suspiro pesadamente mientras su hijo se limpiaba las renuentes lágrimas de sus ojos. Entonces tomándolo por debajo de sus hombros lo alzo hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos — Eres un idiota, un idiota y un bruto igual que tu madre. Si esa no es prueba suficiente para esos llorones, la próxima vez muestrales tu frente — rió cuando noto que Ren se sonrojaba mucho ante lo último que dijo. — Ahora vamos con tu madre para que te cure, ya habrá acabado de curar a esos niños ignorantes —

— N-no le irás a decir todo ¿Verdad? —

— Mhmmm Nop. No hay necesidad —

— ¿Le vas a decir una mentira? — pregunto muy sorprendido.

— Hijo, comprende que yo no digo mentiras. Yo solo oculto verdades... — agregaba mientras alzaba los hombros restandole importancia. — Así que no me importaría mucho si aprendieras eso también. —

º ° ° ° °

Llego el día en que le puso un kunai en sus tiernas manos. Recordó perfectamente cuando el niño le miro con sus grandes orbes violetas hacia él, en busca de una respuesta a esto. Suigetsu se miro así mismo en su propio hijo. Estaba cerca de la edad en la que había conocido a Sakura y rememoraba las cosas que ya había hecho a esa edad. Le paso una mano sobre su cabello violeta pensando en todas las cosas que había hecho en su vida y pensaba si era adecuado que él le diera a su hijo un kunai que había usado tantas veces para matar a alguien.

Pero también pensó que no quería tener a un maldito niño enclenque incapaz de defenderse. Le enseñaría a defenderse de forma apropiada. Esperando vanamente que los ojos de su hijo jamás vieran lo que los suyos habían visto en todos esos años.

Sentía vergüenza al saber que su hijo más de una vez quería saber por que había sido orillado a tener esa forma de vida, cual era la cruz con la que cargaban sus papás, llevar una vida en la que apenas se acostumbraba a un lugar tenía que irse, en la que no tenía que dejar rastro y su existencia se reducía a nada. Pero Suigetsu se sentía más apenado cuando aún así su hijo le tenía confianza ciega a pesar de prácticamente no saber nada ni los motivos de por que sus acciones.

Ese día, Suigetsu, espero que su hijo pudiera valerse por si mismo, lo suficiente en el caso que ellos, como sus padres, no pudieran seguir estando con él.

º ° ° ° °

El peliazul abrió los ojos sintiéndose tan tranquilo. Miro nuevamente de reojo por la ventana y sonrió para sus adentros. A continuación se escucho el crujir de las ramas y un golpe seco de un cuerpo chocando con el piso al parecer.

_— Idiota…_ — pensó Suigetsu.

— ¡Suigetsu! — grito Sakura al entrar a la habitación azotando la puerta, asustada. — ¡Ren acaba de caerse del árbol! —

— Si, lo sé. Lo acabo de _ver_ — sonrió con sorna. Admiró como Sakura se daba tiempo de arrojarle una silla (que esquivo con sutileza y esta se despedazaba en la pared de atrás) antes de salir disparada por la entrada hacia el patio.

— Hey, Ren… Ren… ¿Estás bien? Ren, cariño… —

Para cuando él llego al patio, miro como su mujer abrazaba a su hijo y trataba de despertarlo. El niño al parecer no reaccionaba, incluso él se acerco y se acuclillo a su lado, comenzando a preocuparse cuando vio un enorme chichón que comenzaba a formarse en esa cabecita. De pronto el chillido de las tripas del niño se escucho continuado por un par de adormilados ojos violetas que se abrían apenas y miraban tanto a Sakura como a Suigetsu.

— ¿Ya es hora de comer? — pregunto inocentemente

— ¡Ay, mi vida! — Sakura abrazo cariñosamente a su hijo, conteniendo la risa que le provocó su comentario.

— Si si si… Mucho amor, bla bla bla — Suigetsu pescó a su hijo y se lo echo al hombro como si fuera un bulto cualquiera — Me aburren —

— ¡Suigetsu, baja a tu hijo! ¡Esa no es la forma de cargarlo! ¡Suigetsu! —

_—Kubikiri... Kubikiri..._ — canturreaba el niño mientras batía su cabeza de un lado a otro como campana. — Ahora soy como Kubikiri~ —

— Niño, cierra la boca. Odio cuando tarareas de ese modo... —

— ¡Suigetsu, bájalo ya! —

— Kubiki~ri... —

Sí, días como ese hacían que Suigetsu y Sakura deseaban que el mundo se olvidara de ellos para seguir siendo tan dichosos como ahora.

_Los gloriosos días de ser inexistente y a pesar de eso, seguir aprendiendo..._

* * *

Bueno, malo, feo... OK.

Nota: **Kubikiri Houcho **es el nombre de la espada de Suigetsu~

Solo espero ver nuevamente a Suigetsu en el manga y que Sasuke no trate de matarlo también. Caray, hasta Karin ya comprendió que esta mal de la cabeza y eso ya es decir mucho.

Ahora esperando ponerme al corriente con las otras historias pendientes.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Y Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Cuídense~

**Revisado 25 Julio 2013**


End file.
